Omnia Vicit Amor
by Nath36
Summary: En arrivant en Angleterre, Hadrian n'avait qu'un seul objectif : retrouver le meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Une chose était certaine, il allait apprendre à haïr avec passion Poudlard et ses très charmants pensionnaires. Tout particulièrement un garçon avec lequel il partageait bien trop de similitudes pour que ça soit confortable. Dark!Harry Tomarry Slash (Mpreg ?)
1. Chapter 1

_ Omnia Vicit Amor_

 **Genre** : Hurt-conform/Romance hxh/Slash/ Dark!Harry / powerful!Harry/ Possible Mpreg

 **Pairing** : Tomarry

 **Disclamer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages déjà existants dans les livres "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling

* * *

 _Prologue_

Tu contemples l'horizon depuis les balcons, les coudes posés tandis que tu tires nonchalamment sur ta clope. Une étrange fumée rose qui devient turquoise s'échappe de tes lèvres et tu l'observes un instant, comme fasciné.

Elle prend bientôt la forme d'un renard et toi, tu le vois de dos. Lentement, l'animal se retourne. Il te défie d'un regard extraordinaire de réalisme.

Tu comprends qu'il ne s'agit que du soleil, qui transperce la fumée. Oui, tu comprend que l'illusion ne va pas tarder à se dissiper. Tu comprends qu'il est trop tard et tu sais qu'il est temps pour toi de lâcher prise.

Un soupir. Un dernier. Avant que tu ne retires sur cette clope.

Un bruit résonne enfin derrière toi qui t'arrache à cette ultime accalmie. Ton regard se porte alors vers le bleu du ciel ... tellement clair ... tellement beau ... Tu sais désormais ce qui te reste à faire.

Le mégot de cigarette frappe le sol, écrasé par la semelle de ta chaussure.

« Je me demandais quand tu te déciderais à venir, Nausicaa. »

Il est temps.

* * *

Tu frissonnes. Et c'est parce que tu es nu. La poitrine, les bras, le visage ... trempés. Recouverts d'une substance poisseuse qui t'arrache un frisson.

Tu jettes un coup d'œil autour : bouge la tête d'un mouvement à peine perceptible.

Il y a quelqu'un en-dessous, un visage incliné. Il a les cheveux noirs corbeaux, bouclés, épais et courts. Empoissés de sang.

Tu aperçois son corps, qui n'est plus qu'une énorme plaie béante. Sanguinolente, profonde et surtout ... rouge. Rouge. Écarlate. Affreusement rouge.

Tu lui as déjà dévoré le cœur.

Et ... tu le reconnais.

Lui ... c'est ton grand-père. Et toi ... tu es son meurtrier. Un montre. Le monstre. Qui vient encore de tuer.

Il y a un homme à côté de toi qui vient d'arriver, qui vomi.

Du regard, tu cherches quelque chose. Quelque chose que tu sais très précieux. Que tu étais même venu chercher.

Trouvé.

Lentement tu te baisses. Et avec toute la délicatesse du monde tu t'empares du bijou.

Un sourire. Il est désormais temps pour toi de revenir à la fête.

Et tu sais que ton compagnon approuve pleinement cette décision. Tu peux le lire dans ses yeux. Dans son expression. Son air angoissé. Comme un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

* * *

Du rouge. Partout. Tu tournes le robinet d'eau froide et tu contemples la couleur quitter graduellement le blanc autrefois immaculé du cabinet de ton ancêtre.

Des perles vermeilles cascadent langoureusement ta chevelure, embrasent les contours de ton visage en sillonnant tes joues.

Elles baisent tes lèvres et cognent contre le meuble. S'éclatent au sol. Elles remplissent la pièce de plus de rouge. Toujours plus de rouge.

Tes mains qui agrippent les deux extrémités du cabinet sont figées. Tu sens encore le liquide caresser tes paupières.

Et tu te dévisages. À travers toutes les marques que tu as laissé sur la glace.

S'il y a quelque chose d'effrayant ... c'est toi. Qui demeure le même. Le même monstre. Avec ce même visage. Cette même peau. Ce même regard.

Et même ...

Ce même sourire odieux alors que tu te lèches les lèvres et glisse ta main dans tes cheveux.

Prologue fin

Reviews ? :3


	2. Chapter 2

OMNIA VICIT AMOR

 **Genre** : Hurt-conform/Romance hxh/Slash/ Dark!Harry / powerful!Harry/ Possible Mpreg

 **Pairing** : Tomarry

 **Disclamer** : Bien évidemment, les personnages déjà existants dans les livres "Harry Potter" ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'entière propriété de J.K. Rowling

Note importante : Il ne s'agit pas d'un voyage dans le temps mais simplement d'une histoire où les générations sont mélangées. Ainsi, on pourrait éventuellement trouver un Lucius Malefoy du même âge que Harry ou bien encore en tant que père de famille et politicien accompli, alors que la logique voudrait qu'il ne soit pas encore née.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : **La répartition**

Les nouveaux élèves venaient d'arriver. Certains chuchotaient avec enthousiaste, tandis que d'autres rougissaient d'impatience, d'appréhension et parfois même de timidité.

Le hall d'entrée de l'école était incroyablement grand et le plafond si haut qu'il était difficile de l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, et face à eux un escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidé par le professeur Dumbledore, les élèves traversèrent l'immense salle et entrèrent dans une petite pièce réservée pour les nouveaux pensionnaires de l'école.

Le professeur n'était pas particulièrement désagréable à regarder. Dans son temps, quand il n'avait pas encore ce nez aquilin qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois, il avait même dû être un homme tout à fait exquis. Malheureusement, le temps passant, ce sorcier de haute taille et mince avait développé un goût trop prononcé pour les tenues tout à fait voyantes et qui ne lui saillaient absolument pas. Ainsi, ses longs cheveux auburns chevauchaient un assortiment de robe mauves parsemées de petits croissants de lune qui balayait le sol et chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix claire et joyeuse, ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Le banquet de début d'année va très bientôt commencer mais avant que vous ne preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Vous devez savoir que tout au long de votre scolarité, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Il existe quatre maisons. Elles ont pour nom Griffondor, Poussoufle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenue le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons. La répartition aura lieu dans quelque minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue et faire connaissance. » Un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Il est toujours plus agréable de donner une bonne première image de nous aux personnes qui seront un jour susceptibles de partager notre vie. »

Le regard du professeur glissa d'un enfant à l'autre, et s'attarda sur un jeune adolescent qui semblait l'écouter d'une oreille particulièrement distraite. Il se racla distinctement la gorge et lorsque leur regard s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre, il lui fallut de longues secondes avant de se rappeler ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je reviendrais chercher les élèves les plus âgés une fois que les premières années auront été réparties, dit-il, attendez-moi ici. »

Tandis que le professeur et les premières années quittaient bruyamment la salle, Hadrian se permit un soupir. Il tourna son regard vers ses deux compagnons qui l'observaient avec humour. Il haussa un sourcil en rabattant distraitement quelques mèches de cheveux noires à l'arrière de la tête d'un simple mouvement de la main. Un geste qu'il faisait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci.

« Quoi ? pressa-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

\- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te faire remarquer, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina la jeune fille blonde du groupe. C'est toujours plus fort que toi.

\- Mieux vaut savoir se faire remarquer que de passer éternellement inaperçu, même dans les yeux du plus simple et insipide des hommes. Cita-t-il distraitement avant que ses lèvres ne se fendent définitivement en un sourire _._ Mais inutile de faire tant de bruit, car quelque soit tes velléités tu ne restera toujours qu'un esprit simple aveuglé par mon éclat.

\- Une sale petite garce empêcheuse de tourner en rond ... » ronronna une troisième voix plus rude, en espaçant distinctement chaque syllabe de chaque mot.

L'adolescente caressait amoureusement sa baguette de son index et étudiait du regard l'autre sorcière, qui la dévisageait avec méfiance.

« C'est à se demander pourquoi tu te tiens encore ici ... j'ai toujours su que tu étais la plus stupide des deux. Une vulgaire petite idiote, cracha-t-elle avec passion, une orpheline, accompagnée d'un idiot de petit frère ... une sotte incapable de tenir sa langue ou de savoir comment se tenir en société et parmi ceux qui la surpasse ...

\- Bella ... siffla durement Hadrian alors que les baguettes des deux femmes s'opposaient. Un sourire mauvais et prédateur étirait les lèvres de sa cousine, tandis que la sorcière blonde se forçait douloureusement au silence, la mâchoire contractée. Nous ne somme pas là pour nous donner en spectacle, poursuivit-il en avançant d'un pas, tu es de sang-pur, Bellatrix, sache te comporter comme telle. »

Bellatrix abaissa avec réticence sa baguette, mais continua néanmoins de la caresser gentiment comme si elle la félicitait. Du regard, Hadrian força la blonde à faire de même.

La relation entre ces deux charmantes créatures avait toujours était au point mort, chaotique, teintée d'animosité.

Pourtant, malgré leurs divergences, les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à se fréquenter. Certes, c'était probablement plus par loyauté envers lui que par réel envie de cesser tout acte d'hostilité. Et il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire.

D'ailleurs, Bellatrix remportait très difficilement l'approbation générale. Il lui avait toujours été extrêmement difficile de se sociabiliser autrement qu'en terrifiant ses nouveaux petits camarades. Elle était ... _spéciale_. Elle tenait probablement ça de sa défunte mère à laquelle elle ressemblait tout à fait, jusqu'à cette attitude qui traduisait le même comportement "sociopathe et impulsif" vis-à-vis de son entourage.

Bellatrix était une sorcière de grande taille au visage attrayant, aux paupières lourdes et à la mâchoire forte, avec des lèvres minces sur lesquelles s'étalait toujours un sourire arrogant et dédaigneux. Ses longs cheveux bruns, épais et bouclés étaient caractéristiques des membres de leur famille. Elle ne tenait de son père que sa voix qui restait dure et sèche et ces mêmes yeux profondément noirs.

Leur amie blonde était très différente. La jeune femme avait l'âge de Hadrian, soit un an de plus que Bellatrix. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un homme, cependant par sa démarche féminine et légère, on comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un sorcier, mais bien d'une jeune sorcière. Une demoiselle à la beauté stupéfiante, qui avait quelque chose de masculin et féminin à la fois. Tout comme l'avait été son frère, elle était grande et élancée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond platine incroyablement lisses et coupés courts de manière précise. Elle avait une peau laiteuse qui respirait la santé. Ses yeux avaient ce même bleu pastel que ceux de son frère. Et elle était orpheline. Cette affirmation sonnait d'autant plus vraie depuis qu'elle avait également perdu son frère jumeau, Allan. Désormais, Hadrian était ce qui se rapprochait le plus à ses yeux d'une famille.

« Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner ? » murmura une voix timide à son voisin.

Hadrian soupira presque de soulagement quand les autres élèves détournèrent enfin leur attention de leur petit groupe.

« J'imagine que comme à l'institut Durmstrang, ils vont nous faire passer des tests pour nous répartir. Je doute néanmoins qu'ils recalent quiconque.

\- Des élèves étrangers ... détruis, venant chercher sécurité et logis dans leur chaleureux collège ... ça ne manquera certainement pas de les aider à promouvoir cette école et réclamer plus de moyens au ministère afin de subvenir aux besoins de ces pauvres élèves, certains même orphelins d'un père ou d'une mère ... » souffla amèrement un autre timbre de voix.

Un certain temps passa avant que tout à coup, plus de murmurent ne s'élèvent derrière Hadrian. Il se retourna et resta interdit, comme les autres. Une vingtaine de fantômes venaient d'apparaître en traversant le mur du fond.

« Des fantômes ? » souffla quelqu'un, visiblement aussi étonné que les autres.

D'un blanc nacré, légèrement transparent, ils flottaient à travers la pièce sans accorder un regard aux élèves rassemblaient. Ils paraissaient se disputer.

Le regard de Hadrian croisa celui d'un spectre sinistre particulièrement silencieux dont le corps était recouvert de tâches de sang, les yeux vides, le visage émacié, qui assez étrangement lui adressa un sourire avant de traverser avec les autres un mur menant très probablement à la Grande Salle. Ils restèrent bouches bées.

« Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix amusée .» Le professeur Dumbledore était revenu. « On attend plus que vous. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. »

Hadrian se glissa discrètement entre sa cousine et leur amie, puis franchit une double-porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or étincelants. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Curieux de son nouvel environnement, Hadrian leva la tête vers le plafond d'un noir de velours parsemé d'étoiles et fut gagné d'un doux sourire. L'endroit était véritablement magnifique. On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. La salle semblait plutôt à ciel ouvert.

« Splendide, murmura solennellement la blonde en observant à son tour le plafond magique, ensorcelé pour ressembler au ciel ... un véritable chef-d'œuvre et une démonstration de magie tout à fait saisissante. »

Pour une fois, Bellatrix se contenta d'acquiescer.

Hadrian regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur Dumbledore les rassembla et les aligna face à leurs camarades. Devant les professeurs, un tabouret à quatre pieds était déjà installé. Sur celui-ci, un chapeau pointu de sorcier, râpé, sale et rapiécé, semblait les évaluer.

Dumbledore s'avança vers la table des professeurs et quand il revint, il se positionna à côté du chapeau. Il tenait à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence par une septième année : Arasanel, Sarah ! »

Une fille au teint matte avec une longue natte noire sortit du rang d'un pas assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit gracieusement sur le tabouret.

« SERDAIGLE ! » cria le chapeau après après un instant de silence.

Hadrian lui-même eut du mal à retenir un hoquet de surprise. Tout leur petit groupe semblaient figé. C'était donc ça le moyen qu'ils avaient de répartir les élèves à Poudlard ? Et c'était pour ça que rien ne leur avait été expliqué et qu'ils n'avaient même pas été répartis avec les élèves de première année ? Pour faire durer l'effet de surprise ? Pour leur prouver à quel point Poudlard parmi les autres écoles de magie pouvait être une école ... intéressante ? Pour que les professeurs et les autres étudiants puissent lire la surprise sur leur visage ? Il avait envie d'en rire maniaquement.

« Si fier d'un vulgaire chapeau chantant ... s'amusa-t-il sombrement, en caressant distraitement la chevalière qu'il portait à l'auriculaire gauche de sa main droite.

\- Laissons-les faire, Harry, si cela suffit à les combler de bonheur. Un bonheur simple pour des hommes simples ... » chuchota Bellatrix en se rapprochant de lui, le visage stoïque, comme si elle lui révélait un terrible secret.

Lorsqu'il répondit à son sourire, Bellatrix gloussa, ignorant l'expression que la blonde leur envoyait malgré son léger sourire.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'étaient élevés de la deuxième table à gauche de Sarah, qui alla s'y asseoir en leur adressant un hochement de la tête en reconnaissance et un sourire.

« Beauvoir, Antoine ! Deuxième année !

\- POUFSOUFFLE ! » Cria cette fois-ci le chapeau.

Antoine se hâta d'aller à sa table d'un pas maladroit. Cette fois -ci les applaudissement c'était elevé de la table à droite. Des élèves l'accueillirent en lui serrant la main.

« Blavatsky, Anselm ! Quatrième année ! Appela le professeur Dumbledore

\- SERDAIGLE !

\- Brocklehurst, Charme ! Troisième année !

\- GRIFFONDOR ! »

Une ovation monta de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Hadrian éprouva une impression désagréable en regardant les élèves qui se mirent à siffler d'un air joyeux pour saluer l'arrivée de Brocklehurst. Un tel vacarme ... pourtant les visages semblaient sympathiques, certains même familiers. Les étudiants étaient juste incroyablement bruyants. Mais encore, cela semblait accepté par la majorité des professeurs. Il soupira.

« Fjanrir, Suwilan ! Deuxième année ! »

\- SERPENTARD ! »

Le temps passa lentement jusqu'à ce que le professeur claironne gaiement :

« O'Brian, Nausicaa ! Septième année !

\- Ne te fais pas manger par le grand méchant loup, lui souffla malicieusement Bellatrix .»

Alors que la jeune fille se détachait du petit groupe, elle leva très notablement les yeux aux ciel.

Hadrian remarqua que le chapeau prit un temps de reflexion plus long pour se décider. C'était comme si il était ... partagé. Un instant plus tard, le chapeau annonça :

« SERDAIGLE! »

La maison des érudits donc. Hadrian ne cacha pas son sourire. Cette fois-ci, il applaudit avec les autres tandis qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise vide. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, il hocha simplement la tête et elle lui sourit.

Il ne restait plus grand monde dans la file.

« O'Malley ... Pallan ... Quirell ...»

Le professeur appela les noms qui commençait par un "R". Les deux seuls à vrai dire.

« Reeves, Bellatrix ! Sixième année ! »

Bellatrix émit un petit son conquérant lorsque son nom fut appelé. Elle s'avança d'un pas léger vers le tabouret. Avant de s'y asseoir, elle inspecta le chapeau que le professeur tenait, presque moqueusement alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient en une grimace dégoûtée. Dès qu'il lui eut frôlé la tête, le chapeau s'écria « SERPENTARD ! »

La maison des malins et des ambitieux. Elle chercha discrètement l'approbation de son cousin et lorsqu'elle rencontra son sourire, elle alla rejoindre fièrement sa table, la mine satisfaite.

« Reeves, Hadrian ! Septième année ! »

Avant que le chapeau ne lui tombe devant les yeux, le plongeant dans le noir absolu, il eut le temps de voir les têtes qui se tendaient pour mieux regarder son visage. Il grimaça.

« Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile, vois-tu ? Je vois du courage. Et de grandes qualités intellectuelles. Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, évidemment et ... oh ! Ho ! Je vois du talent, beaucoup de talent et beaucoup de noirceur. Voilà qui est intéressant ... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le bord du tabouret.

« _\- Pas à Griffondor »_ Pensa-t-il avec force.

« Pas à Griffondor ? Répéta la petite voix avec une certaine joie mal dissimulée. Tu es sûr ? Tu as d'immenses qualités, sais-tu ? Je le vois dans ta tête et Griffondor t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la réussite. Je veux ce que tu veux bien plus que tu le crois, mon garçon. Je connais tes objectifs. Tu pourrais te faire des alliés fidèles. Tu pourrais devenir leur idole. Tu deviendrais un nom. Un visage qu'ils reconnaîtraient. Qu'ils aimeraient, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors ? Non ? Vraiment ? Très bien si tu es si sûr de toi, il vaudrait certainement mieux de t'envoyer à Poufsouffle ...

« - _Quoi_? »

\- Bien que Serdaigle serait bien évidemment également enchanté de t'accueillir ... non, vraiment, il vaut t'envoyer à ... SERPENTARD ! »

Hadrian entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la grande salle. Il ôta le chapeau de sa tête et se détourna nonchalamment de lui et du professeur. Intérieurement, il brûlait d'envoyer ce satané chapeau dans le lac qui entourait le collège. Par les jupes de Merlin, ce vieux chapeau rapiécé s'était joué de lui !

Il se dirigea vers la table où les élèves applaudissait avec il semblerait plus de retenu que les autres, bien qu'ils l'étudiaient d'un regard brûlant comme s'ils essayaient de juger d'un regard ce qu'il valait. " _Gamins arrogants._ " Hadrian grogna silencieusement quand cette pensée lui vint.

La maison de Godric Griffondor n'aurait peut-être pas été si mal finalement ... au moins, les étudiants étaient chaleureux et il aurait pu travailler sur ce qui le préoccupait vraiment sans avoir à prouver à ses camarades sa valeur. Mais s'il n'y avait que ça pour leur faire plaisir ... il le leur donnerait volontié. Il doutait de toute manière que le chapeau est vraiment eut l'intention de l'envoyer à Griffondor. Non ... ils étaient définitivement trop bruyants. Surtout certains.

Il s'assit gracieusement à côté de Bellatrix qui semblait ronronner de satisfaction. Hadrian leva les yeux aux ciel.

« Harry ? » Un jeune homme s'était levé et sous les regards de autres serpentards, il grogna dans sa barbe et s'avança vers les deux cousins. Il s'approcha, non sans jeter un regard derrière lui comme s'il craignait les foudres de certains étudiants pour chambouler ainsi l'ordre de répartition de la table.

« _Une tête brûlée »_ pensa Hadrian avec humour. Lorsque le garçon s'installa finalement devant lui, il eut la surprise de découvrir son visage.

« Cyr ? »

Mais il ne put en dire plus car le directeur, Armando Dippet, s'était déjà levé.

« Bienvenue, dit-il, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Sachez profiter tous du buffet comme s'il s'agissait de votre dernier ! »

Et il se rassit. Il claqua des doigts et des mets somptueux firent leur apparition sur les tables.

« Il est ... un peu bizarre, non ?

\- Bizarre ? S'amusa son vis-à-vis en levant un sourcil. Je t'ai connu plus mordant, et la langue bien plus pendue et acérée que ça ... mais je suppose que dans un sens tu as raison ... il est bizarre. Et incompétent. »

Le jeune homme qui souriait regarda le plat devant lui, puis posa son menton au creux de sa main, les yeux brillants comme s'il était un maître de maison qui avait pour mission de se divertir et divertir à la fois son invité.

« Tu veux des pommes de terre ? demanda-t-il en désignant le plat avec désinvolture.

\- Volontiers, tout paraît appétissant.

\- Qui serait-on pour oser affamer le grand Hadrian Reeves ? »

Il lui servit les pommes de terre en masse, chantonnant un air inconnu, probablement conscient des regards qui pesaient lourdement sur eux, mais ayant délibérément choisi de les ignorer. Le sourire amusé de Hadrian se mua en un curieux mélange de sourire et de grimace. Cyrus pouffa.

« Il est seulement dommage que Nausicaa ne puisse pas nous rejoindre. Elle a drastiquement changé d'ailleurs.

\- Évolué, corrigea-t-il légèrement, elle se fera très vite à sa nouvelle maison, avec ou sans nous.

\- Évidemment, acquiesça Cyrus en hochant la tête, mais je t'avouerais être de plus en plus curieux quant à la raison de votre présence en ces lieux ... qu'est-ce que vous manigancez, dis-moi Harry ? »

Un rire semblable à un sifflement l'interrompit brusquement.

« Voyez-vous ça, ironisa Bellatrix en se penchant ostensiblement vers la table et se rapprochant de Cyrus par provocation, le sale cabot infidèle à des puces et vient retrouver son maître la queue entre les pattes ... » Bellatrix gloussa en ancrant son regard dans celui du sorcier. « Comment crois-tu que ta si _modeste_ et _méprisable_ compagnie vas être reçue, _dis-moi_ Diggory ? »

« Bellatrix, susurra Cyrus en pinçant les lèvres et en relevant le menton comme s'il se sentait profondément dégoûté et insulté par la simple vue de la jeune femme ou simplement par ce qu'elle insinuait, tu m'avais manqué.

\- Et moi donc. » Gloussa la brune en caressant sa lèvre inférieure, un geste qu'elle avait coutume de faire quand une idée particulièrement noire lui venait à l'esprit. Cyrus grimaça.

« Je pensais que tu étais parti en Italie ? coupa Hadrian, avant de glisser une pomme de terre dans sa bouche.

\- La première année, admit-il en détournant son attention du regard noir de l'être humain qu'il devait le moins aimer sur cette Terre, nous avons voyager un temps mon père et moi. Cependant, il semblait désirer que j'obtienne la meilleure éducation possible. Je le vois encore pendant les vacances ... il continue son aventure pendant que je suis ici, en quelque sorte.

 _\- Dis-moi,_ Cyrus, ronronna Hadrian en continuant de sourire tandis qu'il s'amusait nonchalamment à éventrer l'une de ses nombreuses pommes de terre, n'as-tu jamais entendu parler d'un fait majeur dans l'histoire de l'humanité ? Un peu comme l'écriture, par exemple ? Une glorieuse invention qui nous facilite grandement la vie, vraiment. Tu sais, je peux concevoir que tu ne sois pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un _grand_ sorcier, mais je pensais néanmoins que tu savais manier une plume et que tu savais gérer le caractère fâcheux de certaines chouettes et de certains hiboux. Cependant, je commence à réaliser que je me suis peut-être vourvoyer à ton sujet, vois-tu ? Je dois certainement t'avoir surestimer.»

Ayant fini sa phrase, Hadrian piqua dans un bout miraculeusement intacte de sa pomme de terre et la mangea lentement, le regard fixé dans celui bleu-gris de son vieil ami. Cyrus gigota maladroitement sur sa chaise. Il n'était vraiment pas compliqué ni de voir où Hadrian voulait en venir, ni d'intercepter l'insulte qui lui été gracieusement offerte. Non, vraiment, c'était très simple. Et c'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de plus perturbant, car Hadrian insultait très rarement quelqu'un et encore moins de manière aussi directe. C'était un fait que, malgré les années, Cyrus savait n'avait pas changer.

« Je ne pensais pas que ... tu m'accepterais ... une fois vous avoir quitté je veux dire, il ignora le mot "abandonner" que Bellatrix mimait avec les lèvres, je ne pensais même pas vous revoir un jour à vrai dire ... tout est vraiment différent ici. Harry, je ne suis plus l'enfant qui avait désespérement besoin de ton approbation, qui se battait pour ton affection. J'ai grandi et j'espère vraiment valoir mieux que _ça »_ dit-il en désignant sa cousine du menton, ce qui fit sourire Hadrian « et tu sembles avoir changé toi aussi.

\- Une petite voix m'a un jour révélé que c'est ce qui arrivait habituellement, quand on ne daignait pas donner de nouvelles à nos vieux amis.

\- Harry ... gémit Diggory.

\- Mais je te pardonne, je suppose. Nous ne nous retrouvons pas tout juste pour nous chamailler ... et puis, ça fait du bien de te retrouver en bonne santé. Malgré tes dires, tu n'as absolument pas changer, Cyr.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai à te raconter ! Affirma le sorcier avec un sourire ravageur en ignorant parfaitement la fin de la phrase de Reeves.

\- Je suppose, répliqua-t-il en répondant à son sourire. »

Lorsque tous eurent fini, ce qui restait dans les plats disparut peu à peu et la vaisselle redevint étincelante de propreté. Ce fut alors le moment du dessert. Hadrian se servit. Tandis qu'il prenait un morceau de tarte à la melasse, il sentit les regards des autres occupants de la table devenir de plus en plus pesants. Il soupira et se retourna lentement vers l'un des visage qui observait très attentivement le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

« Oui ? À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Il observa le visage du sorcier se tordre avec curiosité et agacement.

\- Williams Orlando Mulciber. Et tu es ... Hadrian Reeves, il me semble.

Hadrian hocha la tête.

\- Hadrian Kaarem Annibale Reeves. Mais tu peux simplement m'appeler 'Harry', c'est comme ça que le fait toute mes fréquentations de toute façon. Et voici ma cousine, Bellatrix Rosalind Reeves.

\- Hadrian suffira, susurra Williams en ignorant la brune qui pesta élégamment à côté. » Il avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Quelque chose de froid et de calculateur. Quelque chose de très méprisant.

Williams Mulciber était un jeune homme qui, de l'humble avis de Hadrian, semblait aimer être remarqué. Ses boucles brunes de couleur chocolat frôlaient nonchalamment ses tempes ainsi que les angles nets, d'une dureté typiquement masculine, de sa mâchoire. Son regard brillant possédaient diverses nuances de noisettes qui s'assombrissaient alors qu'il le regardait, les lèvres plissaient en un rictus narquois et l'air goguenard d'une vipère qui s'apprête à mordre.

« _Pathétique »,_ pensa Hadrian. Il sourit quand le fantôme sanglant qu'il avait précédemment croisé traversa Mulciber, le laissant frissonner de dégoût et d'inconfort. Il remercia discrètement le fantôme d'un signe de tête, qui l'imita avant de s'installa très confortablement à côté de Mulciber, qui, à la grande satisfaction de Hadrian, n'avait plus l'air aussi enchanté d'occuper cette place.

« Abraxas Brutus Malefoy » se présenta à son tour le sorcier qui se tenait à droite de Mulciber.

Les traits aristocratiques d'Abraxas et les angles nets de son visage étaient surprenants. Les lignes de ses joues étaient excessivement prononcées, et son nez fin et élégant pointaient légèrement vers le nord. La peau claire étincelait étrangement et le mercure de ses yeux flamboyaient. Il avait des cheveux courts et entretenus d'un blond très pâle et brillant qui lui rappelait vaguement ceux de Nausicaa.

« Et voici Umbriel khobal Avery et Sylvère Balthazar Lestrange, poursuivit-il.

\- Enchanté, répliqua Hadrian en essayant de retenir chaque nom et visage qui lui était présenté. »

Avery était un jeune homme mince, blond aux yeux clairs. Ses traits étaient extraordinairement pointus, il possédait un front et un nez large, des joues creuses, ainsi qu'un cou qui était long et mince.

Sylvère Lestrange avait, quant à lui, des cheveux en bataille et brillants de nuances noires corbeaux qui enlaçaient un visage trop maigre au grain de peau blafard. Il avait des pommettes proéminentes, des traits fins et des yeux sombres qui contenaient bizarrement des nuances de violets et de gris. Quelque chose de malsain se dégageait du lui, une impression qui s'accentuait lorsque l'homme ricana sous son inspection minutieuse, laissant vilement s'épanouir un rire froid et sinistre qui s'apparentait d'avantage au ricanement d'une hyène qu'au rire d'un homme.

Une merveilleuse image pour son premier jour à l'école Poudlard. Vraiment.

« Il semblerait, poursuivit Abraxas en essayant de dissimuler sa curiosité, que tu connaisse déjà Cyrus Ambrose Diggory ?

\- Nous nous fréquentions quand nous étions plus jeune, confirma Harry en jetant un regard à Cyrus qui avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il secoua la tête.

\- Manifestement. Les quatre sorciers à tes côtés sont Morag Antonin Rowle, Matthias Harold McMillan, Appolyon Jeremy Yaxley et puis Evangelo Brian Goyle. »

Harry les salua d'un signe de tête. Et tandis que Malefoy continuait d'énumérer une longue liste de noms et prénoms, Hadrian abandonna définitivement la délicieuse idée de tous mémoriser en une soirée, bien qu'il faisait attention à paraître toujours aussi aimable et intéressé avec les nouvelles têtes qui se présentaient à lui. Une fois que le sorcier eut fini sa tirade, Harry réalisa néanmoins que tous les élèves ne lui avaient pas été présenté. Connaissant la réputation élitiste de la maison Serpentard, il ne serait même pas surprenant que les étudiants de sang-pur essaient de cacher des autres pensionnaires ceux qu'ils ne considéraient pas comme digne de porter les couleurs de leur maison. Un peu comme les sorciers de sang-mêlé et les nés-de-moldus. Et Tout cela en maintenant devant les autres l'image d'une maison unie et inébranlable …

« Et enfin notre estimé préfet-en-chef, Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Hadrian, qui avait baissé le visage en pensant que Malefoy avait fini, releva le regard et le laissa glisser vers un sorcier pour le moins ... remarquable.

Hadrian se surprit d'ailleurs à ne pas l'avoir distingué plus tôt, car Jedusor ne semblait pas exactement le genre d'adolescent que l'on avait coutume de rencontrer, de ne pas remarquer ou d'ignorer.

Jedusor était un jeune homme beau et élégant, pâle et séduisant. Il était de haute taille et svelte, le visage gracieux à l'expression engageante. Il avait les traits aristocratiques qui, malgré son nom, rappelaient les sorciers de sang-pur. Son nez patricien était proéminent et droit, les joues creuses, les pommettes saillantes, la mâchoire ferme et les lèvres délicatement ourlées; ses cheveux noirs de jais qui ondulaient, presque bouclaient, soyeusement contrastaient brillamment avec son grain de peau laiteux. Ses yeux étaient semblable à deux gouffres sans fond, grands, sombres, stupéfiants et brillants alors qu'ils fixaient la chevalière en or blanc de la famille Reeves. Il avait des doigts de pianiste qui caressait sa propre bague fièrement révélée à son auriculaire gauche, exécutée dans ce qui semblait être de l'or. Elle était montée sur une lourde pierre noire qui était brillante et fendue par le milieu.

Hadrian sut instinctivement qu'il lui apporterait des problèmes. Plus particulièrement quand il lui sourit et s'adressa à lui d'une voix grave et tranquille, presque ... chaleureuse.

« Vous vous fréquentiez donc avec Diggory ? Puis-je m'enquerir de vos origines, les Reeves ? Il ne me semble pas avoir déjà entendu parlé de cette famille auparavant. Pourtant, _une petite voix_ se presse de me susurrer à l'oreille qu'il doit s'agir d'une famille relativement aisée si on en juge par vos robes et la chevalière que tu exhibes sans aucun doute avec orgueil à ton auriculaire.

Oh, Hadrian sut immédiatement qu'il le détesterait.

\- Nous nous fréquentions effectivement, poursuivit à sa place la voix rude et impatiente de cette chère Bellatrix qui était probablement lasse d'être ignorée, jusqu'à ce que Cyrus Diggory et sa famille décide de partir 'à la conquête' du monde, comme ils le disaient. Explorer, voyager, découvrir ... ce sont des centres d'intérêt qu'ils ont toujours eu en communs dans la famille. Cela devait être à la fin de leur deuxième année. Quant à mon cousin et moi, nous habitions en Amérique jusqu'à ce que nous décidions de ... changer de paysage, après l'attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malheureusement, il semble que la chance ne nous porte pas dans son coeur comme nous avions eu vent il y a peu de temps seulement, de son retour en terre natale, la Grande-Bretagne ... »

Un applaudissement retentit autour de la table avant même que quiconque ne puisse répliquer.

« Dieu, ronronna littéralement Jedusor, il est vrai que c'est une assez bonne histoire. Fais-moi le plaisir, je te pris, de me dire combien de temps il t'a fallu pour trouver tout ça ? Ton esprit lent n'était sûrement pas tout seul pour y arriver. »

Jedusor ouvrit immédiatement la bouche, feignant la compatissance en parcourant le visage surpris de Bellatrix du regard. « Mais, s'il te plait, poursuit. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir volé la vedette, tu étais sans nul doute sur le point d'atteindre le point culminant de ton discourt. Malheureusement, très chère, il ne me semble pas que ce soit à toi que j'ai posé la question, il claqua la langue, dommage. »

Certains Serpentard ricanèrent ouvertement.

Bellatrix jura, trop estomaquée par la désinvolture ainsi que par la condescendance du sorcier pour penser à une réplique convenable. Les doigts d'Hadrian se crispèrent douloureusement autour du verre qu'il avait porté à ses lèvres.

Jedusor retourna innocemment son regard vers lui, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit les desserts disparurent à leur tour. Armando Dippet se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

« Maintenant, je voudrais dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les nouveaux élèves doivent savoir qu'il est strictement interdis à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Mr Ruinar, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la quatrième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Monsieur Renoire. Et maintenant avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège ! » Annonça joyeusement Dippet.

S'il avait pris le temps de lancer un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, Hadrian aurait de suite remarqué que le sourire de la plupart des professeurs s'était soudain figé. Dippet donna un petit coup de baguette magique et il s'en échappa un long ruban vert et argenté qui s'éleva au-dessus des tables en se tortillant comme un serpent pour former les paroles de la chanson.

Alors que le regard de Hadrian restait sombrement ancré dans celui de Tom Jedusor, les élèves de l'école se mirent à hurler sur un air différent :

 _Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,_

 _Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

 _Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve,_

 _Ou qu'on est les jambes en guimauve,_

 _On veut avoir la tête bien pleine,_

 _Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine,_

 _Car pour l'instant, c'est du jus d'âne,_

 _Qui mijote dans nos crânes,_

 _Oblige-nous à étudier,_

 _Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,_

 _Fais de ton mieux qu'on se surpasse,_

 _Jusqu'à ce que nos cerveaux crient grâce._

Jedusor termina la chanson sans avoir cillé ni détourné le regard de celui d'Hadrian, il ne s'était même pas une seule fois départi de son sourire arrogant alors qu'il haussait légèrement un sourcil, défiant clairement Hadrian de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Ah, la musique, dit Dippet en essuyant ses yeux, comme pour sécher quelques larmes existantes, et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors ! »

Non, il en était maintenant certain, Hadrian allait détester cette école.

Fin chapitre 1

Reviews ? :3


End file.
